The chief purpose of our participation in the Acute Leukemia Group B is to contribute to the development of therapeutic research programs using new or established chemotherapeutic agents. We continue to contribute to all areas of neoplasia, including the leukemias, lymphoma, myeloma and solid tumors. This study work has assisted in the development of disciplines which improve the care of patients with advanced malignancy. The use of well controlled studies and protocol systems, associated with the rapid accumulation of valid data, has a salutary effect on the approach to management of patients on the various services of the hospital and on the attitudes of private physicians. The development and implementation of protocols further provides an excellent base for the training of residents and fellows in the field of oncology. The establishment of this program and the improved acceptance of chemotherapy by the staff have assisted in initiating integrated oncology services at this institution.